Our Life is Over
by electric base black dragon
Summary: wow... this took forever... jaks hurt and dying, errol has regrets, an asexual character added, NO jakXoc, dark jak gets a voice. R and R please? yay jak bashers...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JAK AND DAXTER SO DON'T SUE ME!(Or come to my house in the middle of the night with a knife because I will sue you. If you don't cut my phone line of course.)

OKAY! Here we go:

Jak felt the claw pierce right into his chest. The metal head growled in delight as it wrenched its claw free of Jaks body. Blood poured down from the wound as Jak switched his gun to Vulcan mode and wiped out the rest of the metal heads in the Beor mountain temple.

Once the last of the metal head bodies disappeared, Jak slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. He gasped for breath as pain spread throughout his body. Gingerly, he slipped a hand under his shirt and moved it upward until he hand touched moist blood. A sudden horrible pain shot through him as everything around him started to spin. As everything started to swim together Jak saw orange meld itself into the fray of swimming matter before he fell into the inky blackness clouding around the edges of his mind.

"Jak? JAK!" Daxter yelled as he shook Jak's limp form. "Jak what the hell happened? Say something, damn it!" Daxter shrieked. During the fight, Daxter had gotten ripped off of jaks shoulder and thrown out into the water mote surrounding the area by the temple of the lens in the mountains. He had just had time to grab onto the ledge before being completely submerged in the icy water. He managed to drag himself out during which he heard a yell of pain from Jak. Daxter ran as fast a he could back to the scene were he had left jaks shoulder. He arrived to see Jak lean against the wall, a look of utmost pain on his face, then slide down to remain motionless on the temple floor. That was when Daxter ran over and tried to call Jak. But nothing worked. Daxter didn't know what to do. He fumbled with jaks belt than he pulled out the communicator and punched in the dials to get Sig. Daxter frantically paced as he stared at the communicator. Sig finally answered; "'sup little golden boy?" Sig asked causally.

"Cut the crap Sig and get over here!" Daxter choked. He was practically in tears over his best friends' predicament. "Something's happened to Jak and frankly I can't do anything about 'cause, well, I NOT EVEN 3 FEET TALL! " Daxter finished, panting.

"Whoa, slow down there chili pepper. I'm coming don't worry" Sig said calmly.

There was a short pause then Daxter said spoke, in a voice that was very high and not his own at all, "please, Sig, please….I ….Jak…..Sig, this is it. I think jaks going to die." Then the communicator went dead.

Sig stared at it for a moment then sped out of the Hip Hog, nicked a zoomer, and flew off towards the gate that led to the Beor mountains.

Jak opened his eyes. He felt, odd? He felt as though he was suspended in water. He looked around but he could not move his body. He was surrounded by a purple and black mist. This "fog", Jak noticed, was slightly pulsating in an ever flowing wave of nothingness.

After a while he began to consider that this was probably some sort of weird dream he was having that had been caused by the wound in his chest. But it feels so real, he thought. He could even feel the mist brushing against his face. He looked around again and was surprised to see someone else hovering in the mist with him. The figure looked as if it should have been sitting on something like a rock but it was just floating, slightly cross legged in the mist. Jak looked closer and realized he was looking into the face of dark Jak. Jak had never seen his dark side before, as he had always been blinded by rage when he changed. Dark Jak looked coolly down at Jak. There was no sign of hatred or anger on his face. His eyes were all black, yes, but they weren't creased in rage. They looked normal. Dark Jak almost looked sad. They both looked at each other for some time, each thinking different thoughts. Jak thought mostly stared in awe at the awesome warrior of darkness sitting in front of him. Dark Jak, however, was thinking of completely different things at the time. He already knew all about Jak because he resided in jaks mind when Jak wasn't feeling strong emotions. Also when Jak slept, dark Jak was free to roam through out jaks mind and see all of his various memories. Right back to jaks parents. The memories of them were faint of course; too faint for Jak to even know he had them. But dark Jak could see them all. Even though he knew the man and woman he saw didn't really have a direct connection to his existence, he knew that with out them he could never have existed. He was basically a type of clone of Jak yet he was still extremely different. Both mentally and genetically. Yet even with these differences, dark Jak didn't really have a body of his own. He couldn't. He was too tied to this one. Dark Jak knew that the heart that beat in his chest was the same one that beat in jaks, giving them both life.

Okay now you have to listen to me. No one ever reviews my work and it hurts. Even if you flame me it just shows that someone took the time to read what I write in my pathetic existence. Please PLEASE review what I wrote. I'll personally thank you in my next chapter.

(I won't write another chapter until I get a review)

Thank you if you took the time to read this


	2. help

Very short but more s coming. I am going to do lots of chaps on this please r and r .

"oh good Mar"

sig stared at the scene before him. There was blood and dark ego all over the shine. In the center of it daxter stood faithfully over jaks still form.

"Sig! thank mar you're here! Jak hasn't moved at all! Ya gotta help!"

Daxter was frantic as he ran towards sig and buried his small, furry head in sigs chest.

"I don't know what to do, Sig!"

"shhh its gonna be okay . just let me see what I can do. "

sig bent over jaks form to try and see where all this blood was coming from.

There, in the very center of jaks chest, there was a gaping wound, scratched and shredded.

Sig shuddered at the sight this. There was so little hope at this point that he was almost lost for what to do. Daxter solved that problem.

"c'mon ! maybe we can get him back to the city and see if we can get some sort of healer."

Sig was surprised at the note of caring in daxers voice. He had never sounded like this before.

Then, for some one of his size and statis, sig bent down and gently picked Jak up form underneath. Jaks head fell back, exposing his throat in and uncoincous act of pain. Blood spilled out from jaks chest as sig walked slowly out of the shrine. Daxter flinched eached time some of the blood splattered on the ground as sig made his way to the zoomer he had taken. Daxter relized that he was crying


	3. tara yang

YES!!!GO ME !!!!!!I VE GOT MORE UP!!!!!!!! I rock like pink floyd.

Jak was too mystified to think of what he should do. He couldn't move so that really limited his options.

d. jak looked straight into jaks eyes. The force of his penetrating stare made jak want to look away but his body wouldn't let him.

Suddenly d jak spoke

"your dying"

jak suddenly felt a wave of pain . it felt like some had just cracked open his chest and he could almost feel blood spilling across his frame. Jak yelled out and was now able to move his body, though not without experiencing great pain so he stayed put. Jak had to see if he could use his voice.

"what do you mean I'm dying, uh, what should I call you?"

d jak still stared at him in an impassive way.

"your dying. _We're _dying. Our life might soon be over. And I have a name. you actually know what its is. I just haven't told you."

Jak was bemused by this answer but he wasn't able to reply because at that time a fresh wave of pain flushed over him.

"my name, is Tora yang. Hidden evil"

the pain stopped and jak gasped.

------------------------------------------

"CAREFUL SIG!"

Daxter squealed as some of jaks blood hit him in the face.

"look daxter, im doing all that I can. Fly a zoomer with an unconscious elf isn't that easy"

sig had called torn and told him what had happened. Now he and sig were going to meet at Onins to see if there was some way to save jaks life.

Sig flew through the red part of the city and got on to the highway. Then, despite numerous railings and guards, sig flew the zoomer over all of them and hurtled thru throngs of people meandering thru the bazaar., with gaurds just recovering from the sudden change from dull to alleged criminal, sig grounded the zoomer and carefully took jaks body off and stooped to walk into onins hut.

-----------------------------

so this had been what he was hearing. All thru his time in prison, jak had many black outs and weird dreams. Lots of them had words either being whispered or shouted at him. _Tora yang. _ That was really more like a title wasn't it?

"you do seem confused with me now, don't you? Ask me what you want to know. We still have time. "

d jak almost whispered as he stepped down from his sitting/floating position and squatted down beside jak.

Jak found himself panting from his last episode of pain.

"if we're going to die, then why aren't you feeling any pain?" jak gasped

"I don't feel pain. I just inflict it. Besides, I do feel your pain. I feel it right now. Only im feeling it thru you. "

"don't you ever make sense?"

"not often"

jak wasn't sure how to reply to this. Tora yang was definitely some one he hardly knew.

"if you feel pain too, then why don't you hurt so much when you come out to kill?"

"because that's exactly what I'm doing. Inflicting pain. There is nothing in you to alter the pain. No light. Only darkness. Darkness is all that reigns whiten you. "

--------------------------------

"onin says there is little hope. His body has gone thru too much. He is currently in some sort of coma like state that helps defuse the pain but if we bring him out of it with no reliever of the trauma, then he will defiantly. Jeez woman! Can you say it any more gloomily??!!?"

daxter was practically going into hysterics at Onins news. He was convinced that there was no hope.

"well isn't there anything we can do? I bet jaks gone thru harder things than this and still come out."

Torn said, unable to hide his concern. One of his best men was at stake here!

"yeah there's gotta be something we can do!"

sig didn't want to have to lose his new found waste Lander partner this soon.

Onin made some hand symbols and some rather nasty faces. Some of which were directed at torn.

"you want me to say that?!"

Pecker squeaked from atop onins head

onin flicked at him with some blue maig

"alright alright! Onin says we might still be able to save him but we have to find a healer. "

torns was getting mad now.

"why? What's wrong with her? "

he growled.

"duh. Incase you hadn't noticed, yakcow head, onin is BLIND!! She needs a healer who can see"

sig was getting confused

"well how hard can it be to get a healer?"

"its harder than you think, metal mouth,. The healer has to be a female who has had experience in wounds before and-"

"well whats wrong with ashlein then? She's had to deal with stuff like this in the guard. Lets get her. Or keria!"

torn blurted out.

"if you had let me finish, dead brain, you would have heard me say that the female healer has to be a VIRGIN!!!! Which thanks to you ashlein is no longer and thanks to Erol, keria is no longer!!"

sig glared at torn. Torn rebutted

"what?!? I'm basically married to her!"

Pecker continued

"as I was saying there is currently only one person we know of who is not dead and is still a virgin but we have nearly no way of reaching her. She flys a lot and its very hard to locate her. Not to mention she might even be in another form"

"what do you mean another form?"

torn asked

"she is a shape shifter. Constantly looks like exactly what she is not. Often she is a dragon, man, or hawk. "

"oh this is just great! Wha'd we do now, o wise pecker?"

torn yelled, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"wait wait wait! Onin is talking.........she says that an animal might be able to contact her better and that.................me.........and........daxter should.........

OH NO WAY WOMAN!!!"

Pecker got knocked off onins head with the force of the magic that she blasted him with.

Wel? What'd she say?"

"ugh. She wants me and daxter to try and use a scrying bowl on the Beor mountains to try and contact her"

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KINDA TIME!!!!!!"

Torn and sig yelled at the same time.

"I KNOW!!!!! Let me see if we .......nope that's all she says we can do"

just the two of you?"

"yes"

"WELL THEN GET GOING!!!! Wait, where's daxter?!?!?!"

-----------------------

ohhhhhhhh whats gonaa haaaaaappppppppppppeeeeeeeeennnnnn???????????????

There'll be more up soon. Don't worry!


	4. HEALER

sniff I .. I .. love u all………… so much ., ………

**Im A HORRIBLE PERSON!** **I AM SO BAD AT UPDATING** !

I am so sorry……………………

kills self

zombie

bits of flesh

sorry…

this should maybe make up for my sins………………………..

Daxter scrambled up the shear rock wall. He had heard the last of peckers remarks and had decided to set out on his own. With a renewed hope that he might be able to save Jak, he set out with a renewed vigor.

Daxter dug his paws into the freezing snow.

He had only heard part of what pecker had said but he was still determined to do all he could to help his best friend.

He head was frozen and his ears were numb. Daxter' fur was coated with a layer of ice and snow but still he managed to struggle onwards.

The wind blew shards of ices in his eyes and the snow was so blinding. Daxter wondered if it would end up being him in need of saving.

He grasped onto a sturdy looking hold and paused to try and catch his breath.

He started up again, still unsure of where he had to go in the Beor Mountains to find this healer person, when suddenly the snow gave way under his paws.

He tumbled downward in a flurry of paws and snow. He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he slammed down onto and ice ledge, half coved with snow.

Freezing cold, and weak to the bone, Daxter laid back, ready to give up. His body couldn't take this type of a beating.

Slowly he felt his body growing colder and colder. He started to feel very sleepy.

Just before he closed his eyes, he was vaguely aware of a soft sound of wings and a large shadow. Then he passed out.

Jak tried again to contemplate what tora yang was saying.

"so your saying, I'm, …. We're…. going to die? And there's nothing we can do about it?"

said Jak, expecting dark Jak to nod and continue staring at him.

But instead, dark Jak turned away.

" there is, but one person who might have the power to save us. Temporarily. "

dark Jak said quietly, almost to himself .

" who?"

said Jak, obviously curious

dark Jak said one word

"Krystal"

Daxter woke up feeling… warm.

He couldn't help but think, 'shouldn't I be dead?'

He managed to open his eyes but he didn't see anything. He felt around where he was to try and see if that might hive him a clue about what was going on.

He was lying on soft stuff. Not a bed. It felt more like, clothes?

Sure enough, he could sort of make out the shapes.

Squinting around, he was able to make the general conclusion that he must be in some sort of suit case or bag.

But how or why he was in there was beyond him.

Daxter was also able to get the feeling that he was moving.

It didn't feel like a zommer feeling, though.

It was sort of an up down motion. Sort of like:

'flying! I'm flying!' Daxter said to himself.

yes the motion was very much like flying.

But why in world, was he flying in a bag of clothes?

For a while he just sort of accepted it but soon he fell asleep again.

When he woke up, he could tell that he wasn't flying any more. The bag was on the ground and the top flap was open. Some one had also put something that felt like a tee-shirt over him while he was sleeping.

Daxter tried to sit up but before he could he sneezed.

He couldn't help it.

The clothes had a smell of something like perfume. They were definitely girls clothes.

Suddenly Daxter heard sounds of movement. Then a face appeared over the top of the bag.

It looked sort of like a Chinese dragon face except that it was locked in a snarl and the whiskers looked like tassels.

Daxter did scream though. The thing was really scary, whatever it was.

Then a hand reached up and pushed the dragons face up and over its head.

It was a mask!

Underneath there was elfin face. A _female_ elfin face.

A rather pretty female face. If Daxter hadn't promised himself to tess, he would have thought this girl was cute.

She had really big round eyes, short brown hair and nice cheek bones. She also looked rather young. She couldn't have been much older than Jak or Keria.

"are you alright?"

her voice had a slight accent to it and was as pretty as her face.

"yeah, yeah. Yeesh. What was with the mask? Did you have to make me almost wet my self?"

said Daxter, slipping back into his usual sarcastic mode.

"I hope you didn't wet yourself. You're sleeping in my clothes. How did you end up in the mountains any way? You didn't even have and protection. It gets below zero up there!"

the girl said.

Daxter didn't know how to reply.

"I ……I was looking for someone. "

he said rather duly.

"who?" said the girl,  
"maybe I can help"

"not if you know where to find a healer who can practically bring people back from the dead. "

said Daxter sadly

the girl had an odd look on her face.

"do you know the healers name?"

she said

"no" said Daxter "no, I don't even know anything about her except that she's a shape shifter"

he said quietly, thoroughly deflated

"a shape shifter? You mean like, she can do this!"

said the girl, leaping into the air doing a somersault and changing into a red-tailed hawk. She flew back down and changed back into a girl.

Daxters mouth fell open

"now. Who do you need a healer for?"

she said

OKAY I have now left to go finish the next chapter and I want you all to know that I am writing a new story called ADDICTION

Its when Jak gets addicticted to dark eco because he likes the power but soon he finds out he needs it to li-

Oops. I said too much.


	5. memories

Yeah this iant a long chapter but it should help get you guys up to date on things

Here we go

Jak lay still for a moment.

He was feeling very tired. It was so difficult to get dark Jak to not speak in riddles.

He closed his eyes for a second then addressed tora yang again

"is there any way to get back to the real world again? Or am I stuck in this floating limbo for ever?" he said

"You are in the real world"

Said tora yang

"Right now we're in your mind, or rather, _my_ mind. This, I think I told you, is the part of your mind where I reside. "

"no you didn't tell me" said Jak "and if you did I forgot"

"There's a lot you have forgotten" said tora yang "a lot of things you have forgotten that I remember. Maybe you need a little jump start on you past. Like you _parents."_

Tora yang leaned over and placed two fingers gently on jaks temple.

Suddenly a vivid swirl of images raced through jaks mind

For a while, he was completely lost in his new found past.

hi I'm really sorry this is so short but I'm getting better at updating so the next chapter should be up soon!

I am such a horrible person! TT cries


	6. miss me?

Okay

Here we go

Torn was standing, leaning against the wall of Onin's hut as he listened to the chanting. She was performing a purification spell just to be sure that Jak's body didn't get an infection from the large wound in his chest.

They had, of course, bound most of his various slashes and stab wounds but none of them were sure of what to do next.

Torn hated to not be doing anything.

It didn't suit him.

Personally, he liked fights and such

But now he would be grateful to at least hear someone talk.

Daxter hadn't come back yet and pecker wasn't anxious to go out looking for him.

Though torn would never admit it, he was actually starting to get kind of worried about the little orange fur ball.

Sig wasn't being much of a help to his current mood either.

For the last few hours or so, Sig was just standing there, starring down at Jak's slightly bleeding form, with out even blinking.

Torn sighed and slouched a little.,

He was feeling more and more defeated by the second.

It was very likely now that Daxter had been killed too and that Jak would never be able to recover.

Jak would hate dying like this, torn thought to himself.

Jak would have wanted to go down fighting on the battle field, not half alive and bleeding to death from some metal head stab wound.

Torn watched dejectedly at Onin's feeble floating symbols as they danced in the air around jaks prone form.

It could be any moment now that the little life left in Jak would simply drift away.

Sig suddenly slammed the butt of his gun into the ground

"ARGH! WHY ARE WE WAIT'N AROUND LIKE THIS? IM GONNA GO FIND DAXTER! "

He finished and stormed out of Onin's hut

"Sheesh. I wouldn't want to be Daxter when Sig finds him…"

Said pecker, staring out of the door way from which Sig had just left.

"You mean IF he finds Daxter…"

Torn said quietly

"Well your really hopeful, Mr. Sunshine."

Pecker retorted

"I'm just saying it's really unlikely that- "

"FREEZE!"

Torn whipped around only to find a red gun pointing straight at his heart

"Every one in this sector is under arrest for, HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE ECO FREAK!

GET A TEAM IN HERE PRONTO!"

Suddenly the small hut was swarming with guards. Onin had some how made herself invisible or some thing because she and pecker were no where to be seen

And then the person torn least wanted to see strolled casually into the hut

"Miss me?"

Said Errol, before jamming a stun gun into Torn's side

……………………

Daxter had never moved so fast in his entire life. The thrill of flight was some thing he could hardly put into words.

And it was a much better view from atop Krystal's shoulder than inside her perfumey bag.

They had been talking earlier before the flight and names had been given

Daxter had, of course, filled her in on Jak's condition.

She had listened, stone faced, showing no sign of neither hope nor doubt on her face as Daxter relayed the story.

Upon finishing his last few words, Krystal suddenly spread large fluffy bird wings from her back, scooped up Daxter, plopped him on her shoulder, and took off for Haven city.

………………..

Jak suddenly felt tora yang's had move away from his fore head. He blinked a few times, feeling woozy after the sudden ecstatic experience of these lost memories. Yet he still could feel them. He had seen a man and a woman, possibly his parents, looking out of a large window. The woman was very pretty, with long hair and a petite figure. she was crying. The man had his arm around her. The whole room seemed to be made of windows. There was also the sound of water. Then the memory had changed and he briefly saw a figure. This person was ugly, foul. Certainly not his father. The man had a slightly unshaved face and a hooked nose. Jak also had noticed this man carried an odd scepter that looked a lot like the one he remembered seeing the other man holding in the room with the windows and water.

Jak jerked his head a little and looked at tora yang.

"We're they my…?"

Started Jak

"Parents? Hmph. You tell me. There _your_ memories. The only I knew is that light before you went off with that green guy. I knew it and I hate it."

Jak briefly brought his mind back towards the light.

He could just make it out when suddenly his body was in horrible pain.

Thinking for a brief moment that it was the memory he tried to stop but he suddenly felt tora yang's hands on his shoulders.

Jak's body was in agony, he couldn't see straight. He struggled against tora yang's strong clawed hands holding him down. He fought harder until everything he saw slowly turned to blackness… and he thought no more.

…………

again please review


	7. trasnition chapter

Yeah just passing time with this transition chapter

I got my fav one coming up next!

…….

torn forced his head up

funny

he couldn't open his eyes

even they hurt…

he tried to sit but immediately felt the restriction of iron bound to his and legs

"crap" he muttered, forcing his eyes open and seeing a place he had not laid eyes on for years

……………..

Krystal swooped down and landed in a now clear area of the bazaar next to a rather deflated looking tent

There were guards everywhere

Though none of them bothered Daxter or Krystal, they did give them a few too many dirty looks…

"THAT'S FOR STARING AT MY BUTT!"

yelled Krystal as she punched in the nose

"um krys? "

"yeah Daxter?

"you have a tail…"

Krystal stopped and slowly turned around .

Sure enough, sticking out of her pants was an inlarged falcons tail

"shit"

they kept running though Daxter noticed Krystal had turned a particular shade of crimson (or KRImson) and the tail was gone.

"the citys really changed since I was here last…"

COMMENTED Krystal

"where have you been?"

Daxter scoffed

"IN THE MOUNTAINS!"

Krystal said defensively loud

"yeah yeah, "

Daxter muttered

"shut up"

………….

Torn blinked as he comprehended the scene around him 

He was in the very prison cell he had seen used to hold the dark warrior program subjects

Six years ago, when he was still in the krimson guard, he had stumbled across the small experiment that was being preformed by a new scientist in the guard

The idea had been prompted by one of the few woman in the guard, mira shonen.

Torn hated her emensly

Not only was she fat and ugly,

She didn't even know any thing about the science she was fooling in

Torn had first been introduced to the project when it was still being tested on animals

The main object used was the small green sewer lizards

Mira thought that she could metal heads that responded only to the barons commands

Being the idiot that she was, she couldn't tell the natural biological difference in the dna membrane of the two species and that the whole thing wouldn't work

Soon after, she acquired three of the five remaining flut fltuts in the city

Sadly, though they responded better to the dark transfusions, all three flut fluts died rather horrible deaths

authors note: I don't hate flut fluts. I just thought they would bring in a little more emotion than kanga rats

yeah go figure

alright

yeas I'm cruel, evil selfish, the lot

go ahead do your worst, I've been called everything

…and people say goth is supposed to be an insult………

torn flinched at the memory of those experiments

but the worst part was when erol slipped in a foreign dna pattern into the computer that showed the people from the ancient san DOVER city might have had the proper constant exposure necessary to properly channel the dark eco

immediately the guard was sent out to find any one of close relation to the ancestors to be arrested

torn was there when the first experiment was held

he saw first hand what happened to people who were injected

first the body tried to rid itself of the eco but never could

then the body readings read normal for a few minutes

then finally, for a few brief seconds, the subject would cry out in abject pain and agony before suddenly turning into this horrible, twisted mass of crakling energy and demonic features

In the end, the subject always litteraly dissolved into a pool of tainted eco that could no longer be used

……………………..

please review

…………………….


	8. so stuck

Woah…. Guess who's back from the dead?

I have no idea what happened the past few months (has it been a year almost!)

But I figured I'd get back to this story

Kill me in reviews if you hate me for taking so long to update

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The guards threw jaks limp, bleeding body in the stone floor of a very high ceiling-ed chamber. The room was dark and dank, earlier it had housed eco experiment subjects gone wrong. Jaks dark, tainted blood was adding to the already dark stained floor.

Errol glanced in his direction, a look of utter hatred painted on his features.

"So. We met again…things haven't changed. You lie helpless, unconscious, pathetic…"

Errol kicked hard at jaks wounded chest, dark red blood spilling freely now again that the stab wound had been reopened.

Yet Jak made no movement

Feeling slightly unsatisfied at this reaction, Errol squatted down beside jaks prone form.

He turned jaks head over so that it faced, them hovered a hand over jaks mouth. There was hardly any breath at all.

"So you lived a as a wretch, so you die as one… rot here like all the others before you…"

Errol stood up and left Jak lying on the floor of the chamber, his blood soaking the ground around in a shinning pool of dark scarlet.

""""""""""""

"soooooooo….. uh… is this how you left this place?"

Krystal said scathingly as she peered through the wreckage of Onins hut.

Daxter was frantic

"what the fuck happened!"

he screamed, staring in disbelief at the scene

"o I guess you DIDN'T leave it like this…"

Krystal mumbled rather awkwardly

Daxter stared at her

"yah THINK!"

Suddenly there was a small crackling sound and Onin appeared right where she usually was with pecker on her head

Daxter's mouth was already pretty low so his jaw cracked at the sight of this slightly

Krystals jaw, on the other hand however, hit the ground literally… she transformed in a seizer like fashion until her body was finally able to settle itself back into a recognizable shape

"What the fucking hell!" said the whale shark from where just a moment ago krystals elfin form had been.

Even pecker was a little surprised at this shape… for one, he didn't say anything

"uhh…. Heh heh…"

Krystal changed back into an elfin form with red and orange dragon wings sprouting from her back.

Pecker blinked a little then shook his head as he spoke

"while stupid rat boy was gone, evil red guards came and took torn and Jak away… luckily, I happen to know-"

Onin jabbed him with a bit of blue colored magic…

"ow! Ah ONIN knows a bit of magic that she used to make us invisible… so that's … ah … why we are alive.."

Pecker finished rather dully, obviously feeling a little stupid after having stated the obvious

"well goody too shoes to the guards… where'd they take those guys?"

said Krystal, feeling a little out of place.

"psh! You ask us? stupid witch… they probable are doing horrible tests on them in the palace or guard stronghold…" "idiot…."

Pecker added as an after thought

"well this sucks…"

"no shit…"

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jak lay dieing in the stone cell that Errol had left him in.

His blood loss had been great but even so he was drowning it

Drowning in his blood

Some where amidst the depths of cell some scurried

a rat crawled slowly out from the darkness, creeping from its hiding place towards the source of the scent it so desired

it crept cautiously towards jaks body until it was standing in a small puddle of blood

slowly, keeping its eyes on Jak in case he moved, it lowered it head to the blood where hunger took over and it greedily licked the blood, moving closer to jaks body as it did

soon it was right against jaks chest where the metal head wound had ripped the flesh open

it hungrily lunged at the open wound, eagerly desiring the taste of elfin flesh

but tora yang would have no animal gain sustenance from his originators body

a crackle of energy and a flash purple and the rat was hurled against the wall, uttering a feeble, terrified squeak at the sight of tora yang's ghostly form hovering transparently over jaks prone form

the rat slid dead to floor, it eyes burnt and bleeding and its body burning with the strange fire of dark eco

tora yang's ghostly body slowly faded, but his eyes remained,

always watching…

he couldn't protect Jak when Jak was conscious but when Jak was unconscious tora yang was free to use unnatural powers to a larger extent then usual

Thus he could prevent jaks death but only when Jak was an inch from it

…………………………………………………………

yes I know I'm really inconsistent in updating

please don't kill me

I've already killed my self over it many times

Then I've brought myself back to life and killed my self again

Yeah I did that a lot

Anyway, if you still want to tell me how bad I am, please feel free to review


	9. nuts

Jeez I'm bad at up dating…

Sometimes I scare myself ….

Any way where were we…. Ahh we'll start here

……

Torn pulled hard at the chains holding his wrists though he knew it was pointless

as it was, he was stuck in bondage against the wall of a prison cell

he let his head fall against his chest, his arms hurting from being up for so long. His thoughts vaguely turned back to Onins hut where just a short while ago he had been worrying about the chances of survival for haven city's hope. That hope had rested on upon the shoulders of a now dying boy. Though now that torn thought about it, Jak was no young boy. He was practically an adult who had seen more in his short existence than most people see in a lifetime.

Torn had no idea what would happen to Jak now. Errol definitely wouldn't leave haven's most wanted where he lay dying. The guard would want to take credit for the death of havens "worst criminal". For all torn knew, Jak would be publicly executed like other rebels before him. What a way to end the life of the most significant underground member ever.

……….

Daxter was feeling frantic.

He had found the asexual ( or what ever the heck Krystal was..) creature that Onin had told him about. He had even been able to bring the thing back to Onins hut so that it could help Jak. Now there was just one problem. There was no longer a Jak to help.

And it didn't help that pecker kept getting them lost in the huge city.

"no its this way! " squawked pecker, pointing towards what Daxter knew to be a dead end.

" will you stop screwing around pecker and pay attention to the obvious!"

screamed Daxter

Krystal stopped running and listened to the squealing on her/his shoulders.

"ok I'm getting one mother of a head ache so both of you shut up or I'm flying you up and dropping you onto something VERY sharp and VERY pointy."

This had no effect what so ever so Krystal started walking again, vaguely aiming for where he/she thought the guard compound was.

Soon the two animals fell silent and Daxter resorted to starring very pointedly ahead and not looking at pecker as pecker starred fixedly to the side.

They walked in silence for some time until Krystal decided to ask Daxter some thing that had been bothering him/her.

"hey Daxter? You got Jak out once before didn't you?"

"yeah… why?" said Daxter

"uh, well how'd you get in that time? Why don't we just go that way!"

yelled Krystal

(authors note: I haven't played Daxter for PSP yet so I have no idea how Daxter really pulled this off)

Daxter paused then simply said "some one owed me favor and they got me in"

"well why don't we go to them then, stupid!"

squawked pecker

" because their dead now…" said Daxter slowly

" oh COME ON! WHAT GIVES IN THIS PLACE!"

yelled Krystal, starting to feel really pissed off.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST GO THROUGHT THE _SEWERS, _UNLESS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THEM NOW!"

shouted Krystal, getting many odd looks from surprised looking civilians

Daxter looked glumly at the ground

"Jak and I, kinda, put the sewers out of commission, uh, for a while…"

Krystal stared at him

"ok that does it. I'm taking this into my own hands now"

as he/she poke, his/her body stared blurring and changing into a very feminine form yet with a flat chest. She-Krystal then grabbed Daxter and pecker and stuffed them down her shirt at the chest.

" pretend to be boobs and don't move or talk"

…..

the blood on the ground around Jak's body had sunk into the floor and had begun to make a sort of gritty mud that glistened with signs of dark eco.

Slowly, the blood stopped flowing and jaks breathing became almost still.

Tora yang was keeping Jak alive by keeping him close to death.

But not for long

The end was near.

Tora yang thought about what the end would mean. Would Jak proceed onto the afterlife if there was one, and leave him, tora, stranded between this world and the next, unable to pass through. Having never been truly alive, could he ever be truly dead? Some how tora yang knew he would always be with Jak no matter if it was in death or in life. They were one. This life was theirs. It wasn't just jaks life any more.

They had two lives to live and one soul to share.

…….

Errol stalked along the streets of haven with at least ten or so armed guards with him. He was looking for the healer. He knew that Onin had sent Daxter to fetch the thing when he hadn't found Daxter with Jak at the seer's hut.

Errol also knew that Daxter would find it/him/her. Errol even knew where they would find it. After all, it was he who had put it there.

It was an abomination, born to a sick mother who had drunk the city's nearly toxic water and later gave birth to such a horrid creature that it was ordered to be disposed of immediately. However, Errol had not allowed the destruction of the creature. Thinking of , at the time, his own sister who had been executed after birth due to her own deformities, he thought that perhaps this creature could be useful in possibly curing the deformities of other haven children

Of course, that had been a different time, a time when Errol still had had the people of havens best interest at heart, a time before the baron had shown him what privileges were offered to those at the top.

Now Errol was bent on destroying the creature he had spared and given to the frozen mountains in hope of returning once more to retrieve it and use it to help those he now persecuted.

…….

She-Krystal slowly began to walk towards a guard with careful, measured steps. The guard turned and saw her and monetarily gaped.

Whores were common in the city, infact the guards often kept lists of the best street corners, bt this girl had HUGE knockers! Like as big as beach balls! The guard stared as Krystal walked up slowly, smiling until they were inches apart.

"hey there… " she said putting and arm around his shoulder and leaning in close to his face

then bring her knee up sharply into the small, unprotected area at the guards crotch.

The guard crumpled to the ground in pain and Krystal swiftly brought the metal toe of his/her boot to the side of the guards head, knocking him out

" quick " he/she said, pulling Daxter and pecker out of her shirt " help me pull him down here"

they pulled the guard down into a ditch where Krystal promptly stripped him of his outer and began to put it on after taking his body and copying it on her/his own form, right down to the facial tattoos.

" ok. lets go"

……….

yah sorry about taking months to update..


	10. Chapter 10 holy

Holy fucking shit, this took me forever…

……….

Errol ran a hand along one side of a building wall, the grim collecting on his once spotless gloves.

The city disgusted him.

There had been a time, a time when he cared, when all he knew was the suffering of the people. He wanted to help, to be the shinning light for all of haven. The baron represented a power that Errol thought for sure he would be able to use for good, back when he cared. He used to be for the people, for rights, for freedom. There was everyone, all people mattered.

Then.

Now, there was only him. There was nobody else. He would never fight truly for these swine any more. Simple pigs bred for slaughter. This was a world he wanted no connection to. He had no concern for fitting into this world. No of this really mattered any more. He was alone, then again he always was. The one he looked up to, based him self off of, gone. All gone. he needed these people not now. Now, his only need of them was for pain.

And who needs pain?

But there was always that thorn in his side, that one thing that had kept at him. No he found himself in a place he knew he really shouldn't be. There was no one else for him, only him. Why, why then should he care? Why should he fight? Why should he even live?

He felt transparent.

…………..

Krystal hated wearing the guard equipment. And this particular suit smelled REALLY bad. Like, stale yakow dung mixed with sewer waste bad. But then again, that would be an insult to the yakow.

he kept running, only vaguely knowing where he was going.

Everything was different. he sprinted a little too fast around a corner and feel into a skid, sliding across the filthy city pavement. Strangely though, not one civilian looked surprised. Indeed, hardly more than a passing glance was given to her. Krystal looked around and saw other guards stalking around. Upon closer look, however, he saw in some cases that their stalk was little more than struggling feet in boots many sizes too large. Young faces peeked out from inside the masks, freshly painted, and the eyes were wide. So wide.

These were mere children.

he looked around yet again. There were guards who were much older, and indeed, few of them. Their eyes were hard and cold, yet they looked with some pity on the new comers, knowing their fate would be to die slowly in the front lines of battle, for war has no correct place in a childs life. Indeed, should they even survive, it would no longer be a life worth living for most.

Krystal shivered as the fates of all the people began to flash before his eyes. he shook his head, trying to rid himself of these images. He hated these minds being opened to him, but yet again, he would probably be the only one now to feel remorse for these lost ones. He felt obligated to acknowledge their presence, their existence, their pain. And soon, their death. For who pays attention to the death of a statistic? And that was all these children could hope to become. A number, a number of pawns thrown away. And people would look, and see only a number. Not a face, a life, a childhood that had at one time been possessed of laughter and happiness, of hard times, and sad ones. Indeed, these boys would be forgotten. Krystal felt obligated to not forget them. For if one only lives and dies, and is never remembered, it is as if they were never alive at all.

He froze suddenly.

A presence, a presence he hadn't felt since the earliest of his memories had a come across his very being, chilling his soul. For it was tainted, hateful.

…….

Errol stopped.

There was something very odd in the air. A nagging feeling, like he just knew it was something bad. He knew he shouldn't venture farther, but yet, he succumbed.

Instantly he knew it was not some where he should be.

He felt throbbing pulse, an urge inside him. Pain, but not pain. A wave of unfeeling yet reeling with the very substance of the earth. He then saw the eyes.

Only the eyes.

All else was black.

Where were they coming from? How could they be there? He not only saw the eyes, he felt them, he _knew_ them, they felt as a part of him would. He could see the eyes and also the image of himself through the eyes.

He could see everything.

And he was alone.

He could right through himself.

. … ..

Krystal stayed rooted to the spot, starring straight ahead at the redheaded man standing maybe 100 feet away. Still with one knee on the ground, he kept his gaze. He could see straight into this man, for she knew him.

Images flashed. Krystal was unable to focus on them, passing blips of color pulled along by pure emotion. Emotion of the pure soul, untainted by thought, raw memories undisturbed for years.

Stop.

Finally stopping. On an image he knew only too well.

The blood drenched bundle, left staining the pure white snow, and the figure over it, looking down, hair as red as the blood that seemed to be everywhere. This stare the he could feel now once again. It went through him, and his own eyes went through this man. An unholy connection.

Krystal stood up, the guard armor melting off. Her form resumed the neutral shape, the body feminine but with out true distinction of gender. His gaze stayed strong as the wings of her body fell out and over her shoulders, still attached, and gave the look of a demonic cape, as the tips slowly lengthened and spread, faster and faster, covering the pavement and crawling up the buildings, right around.

……….

Errol could see nothing but darkness and the eyes. He didn't know why his own eyes wouldn't let him focus of the owner of these penetrating eyes, the color of which he could even focus on. All was naught. The darkness spread.

Then he felt the touch, the light feathery touch and the crawl as something creeped up his body.

Instantly snapped back, he whipped out his gun and fired shots into the this black mass and instantly the dream was broken. The blackness flew backward and shrunk back to its owner, whose face could now bee seen.

"YOU!!" Errol shrieked and fired blast after blast at the horrid creature, for indeed Krystal was now as he had first seen.

The eyes stretched out, pulled and the face contorted, the mouth opening wide and long showing fangs as the head reeled back and th4e hair flew out to be replaced by spikes and horns, as the body wrenched and shook and the arms flew out, fingers long with claws. A body naked asnd writhing as it stretched, shaking and screeching, wings blown back wide as a wind stirred for the very vibrations of its horrible cry, the black wings whipping and the creature flew at him, hands outstretched and claws bared.

Errol cried out loud as the creatures had with inhuman speed suddenly appeared at him and its claws sunk inside him. He was lifted up, its clawed hand clamped firmly around his neck, tightening. Indeed, he know who it was.

"I.." , he chocked, loosing breath and vision, " I… kn-know.. you.. know who .. you are…!"

"indeed…" the creature spoke, a voice high and penetrating

Errol thought he must have blinked for next time his eyes fixed on the creature, he saw himself there, with his own hands around his neck.

"I am you. You know yourself", the Errol holding said softly, in his own voice.

"no..! you're not!! … I hate you!!" the Errol being held aloft chocked.

"I know. This is what you hate. I am the thing of your greatest regret and hatred. You." , it spoke with a whispering effect.

The Errol holding the other Errol wavered and then there were two figures, a face he knew all too well.

Jak was strangling him.

"You hate me, don't you.", Jak said softly as well. "because I am the light you so dearly wanted to be. You seek to kill me, do you not?"

Errol gasped for breath and a third figure appeared.

"You know I am the one you base your hatred off of.", the baron said quietly.

The world itself seemed to whorl and spin as Errol know he was dying, he could not breath. Everything was black, he was alone in a dark swirling mass with these three people killing him. When suddenly,

Errols breath exploded for his mouth as he gasped for air, finding himself on the ground, with an arm around his chest, aching for air. His other hand was pressed hard onto the ground that was no longer the pavement of haven but simple darkness itself. It was not alone.

Errol looked closely, blinking as his vision spun back into focus as his brain compensated for the previous lack of oxygen.

A hand, only slightly bigger than his own thumb, was resting lightly ontop of his. He shook as he slowly, shakily looked up.

Sitting quietly infront of him was a small child, simple looking with large doe eyes. The brown hair was short with youth and the eyes penetrated into his very soul.

They stared into each other, how long Errol wasn't able to tell. It may have been only seconds or very easily years.

Errol paused, and finally "why…?" escaped his mouth.

The child glanced down, its own hand dwarfed in comparison on top of Errol's. slowly, the small hand moved down and clasped Errol's forefinger, holding tightly but not menacingly.

"you spared me." It said, with out looking up. "you showed me kindness"

years or regret and self hatred that had laid pent up inside suddenly begain to push through.

Errol felt as hot tears pushed through his eyes, splashing onto both their hands as he lowered his head, his body shaking.

"no I didn't! I as good as left you for dead! I thought… I thought… I don't know what I thought! I couldn't do it! I just couldn't do it! The barons orders… it would have been so easy to follow! Why… why couldn't I have just killed you?!" Errol's body shook so badly that his one supporting arm fell out from underneath him and collapsed to the ground.

He felt hot blood push out from his mouth as all anger left him, leaving only sadness.

"I never hated you… I never hated anyone. It just… I just.. I had wanted to protect her.. I loved her so much… she was so small… you looked like her.. I .. I couldn't save her.. she was taken and I .. I watched her die! I couldn't stand to see it done to another… she .. she was only four! Hardly four.. less than four years on earth .. and that .. even that was ripped away from her. I just .. wanted to protect her… if.. if I ,, maybe if I protected .. you, it would make up for what I wasn't able to do for … her. "

Errol had no strength left, he could no longer even keep his head up even slightly. Falling, he felt like falling, his head pressed against this darkness hard as stone. Cold, unfeeling… why couldn't he have been born like this? Life would be so much better if there was no feeling… why … just why…

He startled.

A small pressure was touching the side of his face. A very small pressure, with four very small fingers, and one very small thumb.

Errol struggled and managed to turn his head, enough just to see, to see this child he knew so well.

"You loved me. You did all you could, because I could not stay in the city. You saved me. I did not die." Errol heard the voice in his head, a woman's voice, yet he knew it was coming from the child.

"You, you really… lived?", he managed to say with very little breath.

"Yes. You were, and still are, the shining light in my life.", the voice said to him again in his head. The Childs head angled slightly, as it smiled and its small lips parted, a single phrase, "thank you".

Errol's eyes slowly began to take on a glassy look, like a cloud passing over the sun. His mouth slowly twitched and finally became a weak smile, a pure smile that strengthened even as all strength left his body. Small, bursting gust of air escaped his lungs, the refuse of laughter naught had in years,

His head fell slowly again to the ground, his eyes closing and his breathing soft, body unmoving.

The child stood up, the darkness swirling and dissipating, revealing once again the scene in haven, now with Errol's form lying immobile on the pavement.

The child's figure swirled and once more became the figure of Krystal, who quickly melted into a crowd of people as guards came rushing over to their commander lying in the ground.

…………

O my god… wow.. feel free to knife the author in the night…

Jesus its been like 2 years practically!!! Well, maybe not that long… like one year… I'm gonna go beat myself now… you have to know though I haven't been having a very easy time in life and I am literally writing this whole segment at one in the morning… really! Like, I have not stopped!! I haven't even had my own computer to store things on! I hate this!! Getting an education better be dman worth it!!!

Feel free to suggest punishments for me in reviews.

I just cant say more than I feel such sorrow and regret form the very bottom of my heart and soul.

Just , sorry.


End file.
